Et si
by Anna-katchan
Summary: Et si ca n'avait pas été sa jambe qu'avait perdu Ed mais autre chose...Et si il se baladait seule la nuit dans Central...Du Yaoi un Ed brulant et un Envy plus que déterminé...bonne lecture p bah en fait l'idée de départ elle devient rapidement accessoire
1. Elle est en fer!

Auteur : Anna-kun

Base : Fullmetal Alchemist

Genre : Lemon sous-entendu etYaoi bien sur !

Couple : Ed x Envy (un des couple ultime !powaa ! XD)

Disclamer : Les personnages de FMA ne sont pas à moi…même pas Envy ?...bon d'accord…(Envy je taimeuuuhh)

_Remarque_ : Yeah première fic publié ! veuillez m'excusé pour la guimauve et autre fleur bleuries (quel jolie mot )

* * *

**Et si…**

-Pau..pau…paupaule…merde ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça..bordel..j'ai mal..ça ma coupé ma… 

_Toutes les nuits Ed faisait le même cauchemar il revivait ce moment,ce moment horrible ou il avait perdu sa…_

°°Bordel, ça m'fait chier j'arrive pas a dormir ! je sort ! Bon première chose ne pas réveiller Al sinon y va encore me saouler :"Ed c'est la nuit y faut pas sortir seul, et les homonculus et Scar et blablabla…"Qu'est-ce qu'il m'emmerde quand il fait ça !

Ca y est j'ai passer la porte ! Miracle ! En plus il fait frais ça fait du bien !°°

_Ed errait dans les rues de Centrale ou il régnait une obscurité presque parfaite._

°°Si on était dans un film d'horreur avec un décor pareil un psychopathe serait déjà à ma poursuite…°°(1)

Boum !

-Ah mais foutez le camp ! vous m'écrasez !

-Désolé petit j'tavais pas vu !

-J'suis pas...Envy !

-Lui-même…tien Ed ! t'a l'air encore plus petit que d'habitude…

-Va te faire foutre ! (donne un grand coup de pied)

-ta,ta,ta, c'est pas gentil ça !

_Envy avait profité du coup de pied de Ed pour le plaquer contre le mur._

-Lâche moi Envy t'es lourd !

-Tu dis ça mais je suis sur que cette situation te plais au fond…ne ?

_Envy n'avait pas tord Ed sentait une étrange chaleur l'envahir_

-Et si on en profitait pour s'amuser un peu…

_Ed ne répondit pas…_

-je prend ça pour un oui !

_Et Envy déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Ed, qui l'invita a approfondir le baisé,ils se séparèrent a bout de souffle…_

-plus.., murmura Ed

-d'abord je voudrais te dire quelque chose Ed….je..je crois bien que je t'aime…

-Mais les homonculus ne peuvent pas aimer !

-Il faut croire que si…

-Dans ce cas je crois que moi aussi je…enfin voila quoi !

-Ed…

-quoi ?

-On devient fleure bleu la ! aller je par en exploration !

-T'a de ces expressions !

-nh…Tien c'est froid c'est quoi ?...mais elle est en métal !

-Oui je l'ai perdu quand…

-Tu sais quoi ?

-Nan

-On s'en fout….sa peut être très...hum…intéressant…dit-il avec un petit rire pervers qui prévoyait que la nuit serait longue…

Fin

* * *

(1)quelle reflexion tres interessante vous ne trouvez pas 

Reviews please c ma première fic dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

**by Anna-kun** (qui est dans sa periode débile et naive mdr)


	2. JE NE L'AIME PAS!

Auteur : Anna-kun (encore et toujours la!)

Base : Fullmetal Alchemist

Genre : Lemon sous-entendu etYaoi bien sur !

Couple : Ed x Envy (un des couple ultime !powaa ! XD)

Disclamer : Les personnages de FMA ne sont pas à moi…même pas Envy ?...toujours pas...un jou peut etre...

_Remarque_ : Yeah 2eme chapitre delapremière fic publié ! veuillez m'excuser pour la guimauve et autre fleur bleuries (quel jolie mot )encore plus de débilité veuillez m'en excuser

* * *

-Comment ! tu t'es taper le mini Alchimiste ! 

-Oui et alors ?

-Et alors ? Tu te tape note pire ennemi et tout ce que tu trouve a dire c'est "et alors" ?

-C'est bon Lust détend toi j'me suis juste un peu amusé

-Tu t'ai tapé notre pire ennemi juste pour t'amuser ?

-Nan mais c'est bon la je crois que tout le monde a compris je me suis tapé notre pire ennemi juste pour m'amuser ! dailleurs t'aurais du voir sa tête quand je lui ai dit que je l'aimai et en plus il m'a cru ce débile il est tellement naïfe que ça en serai presque mignon ….

-HUM !

-J'ai di PRESQUE mignon !rhoo e puis tu me saouler j'me casse

_Quelque part dans Central_

-Comment ! Tu t'ai tapé Envy !

-Oui et alors ?

-Et alors ? Tu te tape note pire ennemi et tout ce que tu trouve a dire c'est et alors ?

-C'est bon Al détend toi j'ai juste fais ça pour me marrer t'aurais vu sa tête quand j'ai dit que moi aussi je l'aimai !C'était à se tordre de rire ! Il est tellement naïfe que ça en serai presque mignon ….

-Ed !

-J'ai dit PRESQUE mignon !c bon j'ai compris j'me casse !

-Nan mais franchement qu'est-ce qu'il a aujourd'hui pff j'suis sûr qu'il est jaloux…..

-Tien ! Ed !l'Alchimiste a la virilité de fer !

-Envy….

-Dis donc c'était pas mal la dernière fois ça te dirai qu'on remette ça ?

-Pourquoi pas… (Après tout ça me détendra un peu)

_Apres mille et une délicieuses choses…._

-Ed tu m'aimes ? (Cette fois j'vais prendre une photo pour que Lust en profite aussi.. )

Oui…et toi ? (Merde mon appareil ou il est ?oO)

-Oui… (Photo réussie)

-…. (Merci pour la jolie tête que tu a la )

-Bon ben c'est pas tout ça mon petit koi mais on m'attend

-Nan reste encore un peu… (Ouai c'est ça casse toi)

-Nan nan c'est pas resonable faut vraiment que j'y aille…allez gros bisous (argh mon dieu penser a se laver la bouche avec de l'eau de javel pour effacer toutes traces de ces paroles)

-D'accord bisous !(depuis quand c'est resonnable un homonculus !)

_1 semaine plus tard….._

-Ose dire que tu ne l'aimes pas !

-Je te le répète JE NE L'AIME PAS !

-Ed tu passe ta vie avec lui tu le vois presque tous les jours et quand tu le vois pas tu passe ton temps a parler de lui !

-MAIS JE NE L'AIME PAS !...enfin j'espère….

Chez les homonculus

-Tu sais que c'est très grave Envy

-Mais il n'y a rien de grave vu que JE NE L'AIME PAS !

-Ben bien sur tu passe ta vie avec et tu va me dire que tu le déteste

-Ecoute moi bien pour la dernière fois JE NE L'AIME PAS !...j'espère….

**Fin du 2eme chapitre**

* * *

Que de suspense...mais que va-t-il sa passer?...chapitre 3 en previson...XD

Bon ben merci d'avoir lu jusque ici et d'avoir supporté ma débilitée profonde et reviews please


	3. Ca ne peut pas etre qu'un jeu

Auteur : Anna-kun (et sa débilité grandissante )

Base : Fullmetal Alchemist (jvé pas changer pour le dernier chapitre mdr)

Genre : Lemon sous-entendu et Yaoi bien sur !

Couple : Ed x Envy (toujours un des couple ultime !powaa ! XD)

Disclamer : Les personnages de FMA ne sont pas à moi…même pas Envy ?...toujours pas...un jou peut etre...

_Remarque_ : dernier chapitre...mais que va-t-il se passer?mdr fin d'une grande guimauve ...mais jen suis fiere quand meme XD

* * *

Bon, ça fait plus d'un mois que je «vois» Envy ,au début c'était plutôt marrant, c'était qu'un jeu mais il y a eu ce jour….ce jour ou je l'ai vu main dans la main avec….avec cette….arg !(moi jaloux nan mais ca va pas !Bon peut être un peu….mais laissez moi tranquille !)Bon en tout cas faut que je fasse quelque chose ça peut plus durer comme ça !et puis après tout il m'aime il me la di !c'est décidé j' vais lui parler ! 

_Chez les homonculus_

-Envy j'ai bien réfléchit a ton problème et j'ai décidé que vu que tu n'aime pas le nain de jardin je vais tout lui raconter, tu sais sur ton petit jeu….

-Lust ! Tu n'a pas le droit !

-et pourquoi pas ? après tout tu la dis toi-même tu ne l'aime pas!n'est-ce pas ?

-..je..eu….

-Bon ben j'y vais a tout a l'heure !

_Dans une petite ruelle sombre_

Bordel je crois que j'me suis encore perdu ! Fait chier ! Foutu ruelles !

-Alors comme ça on est perdu….

-Qui…qui est la ?

-devine…_Lust plaqua Ed contre un mur l'immobilisant a l'aide de ces griffes qui menaçaient de trancher la gorge de l'alchimiste_

-Lus…hn …..

-chut….tu va m'écouter maintenant petit alchimiste…tu sais ton copain Envy il n'ai pas ce que tu pense….pour lui tout ça n'est qu'un jeu….tu comprend pour s'amuser….il se sert de toi….il t'utilise…comme un objet….et quand il se sera lassé de toi….il te jettera sans aucun regret…Mais tu peu comprendre tu a fait pareil si je ne me trompe pas…..bon je vais te laissé il ne va pas tardé a arriver….réfléchi bien trésor…..bye bye !

-….(nan ce n'est pas possible…je...nan !)

_cela faisait quelque minute que Ed était effondré a terre quand Envy arriva_

-Ed ? ça va ? Ed ! répond moi !

-Laisse moi !

-Ed…..

-Laisse moi je t'ai di !

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-parce que ce n'était qu'un jeu….pour ça !...pour tout !

-Et t'es trop con pour comprendre que tout a changé ?

-Mais quoi ?Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

-putain….JE T'AIME !

-c'est facile de dire ça tu le dit depuis le début !

-toi aussi ! T'es vraiment qu'un petit nain de jardin pleurnichard !

_l'homonculus plaqua le « petit nain de jardin pleurnichard » au sol et s'empara de ses lèvres, Ed fut surprit de ce contact plutôt violent mais ne tarda pas a répondre avec autant de passion._ _Ils se séparèrent a bout de souffle._

-T'es super chiant mais je t'aime…..

-Moi aussi……je t'aime

_La main d'Envy commença a descendre lentement le long des hanches d'Ed qui laissa échapper un petit gémissement……_

Non il ne coucherai pas ensemble une fois de plus comme ils en avaient l'habitude…..cette fois ils feraient l'amour.

**Fin**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu cette fic (ma première ), merci pour les reviews ! et encore désolé pour toute cette guimauve XD 

by Anna-katchan


End file.
